


Rare Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Rare Sneeze

Yes, Lumpy, that did just happen. But it was adorable. Bless you. 


End file.
